


Surrender

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [16]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Finan freaking out, Inspired by Music, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Song: Surrender (Eivør)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Surrender by Eivør.“I surrender.”  Finan says, holding his forearms out to them.  “If I am to be damned… then so be it.  Nothing can keep me from you two.”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Surrender

Finan sinks to his knees in front of them, startling both men. They hadn’t been doing anything, just laying underneath a tree, basking in the warm rays of the sun filtering through the leaves, half asleep. It had been a rather quiet morning, still early enough that most in Coccham were asleep when Uhtred and Sihtric snuck out. They’d woken up early to find their third counterpart missing from their bed. But it wasn’t a surprise to them. Finan often left after their _sins_ , to be alone. He would return later, himself again.

This morning, Uhtred and Sihtric don’t wait for him. They don’t really mean it in anger. They understand their Christian lover’s beliefs differ from their own. But they also tire of him sometimes. Just for a few moments. Then the feelings dissolve and they are content again. 

“I surrender.” Finan says, holding his forearms out to them. “If I am to be damned… then so be it. Nothing can keep me from you two.” He says gravely.

Uhtred lays, his back against the tree, with Sihtric’s head in his lap. He threads his fingers in the curled part of the boy’s hair and Sihtric’s eyes are closed, his chest rising and falling slowly as if on the edge of sleep. But at Finan’s sudden appearance, Uhtred turns towards him. He tilts his head and gasps at Finan’s behavior. “Finan, what has come over you?”

Sihtric sits up at once and reaches for him. “Are you alright?” He asks with concern, taking Finan’s hand in his own and holding them tightly.

Finan leans forward and shakes his head. “I fear I am not.” His voice is still low and hoarse.

Uhtred pushes away from the tree and kneels beside Sihtric. He puts his hand on Finan’s shoulder and starts into the Irishman’s usually warm eyes. “Finan, what has happened?”

“I fear losing you.” He admits softly. “I cannot live without you.”

Uhtred glances at Sihtric and the boy glances back. They don’t speak in words but they both nod, understanding. Uhtred reaches for Finan’s other hand and together, both pull the quivering Irishman against them. They wrap their arms around him, hold him tight. “You will never be rid of us.” Uhtred says.

“Never." Sihtric agrees and Finan buries his head against them.


End file.
